I'll tell them!
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Short Skyeward one shot. Set in season 1. Skye decides Ward should relax with Netflix rather than reading a book again so she interrupts his moment of silence. I'm bad with summaries so I'd suggest just reading it! :D


**My first Agents of SHIELD story posted on here so please don't hate me :)**

 **I don't own AoS or SkyeWard would be happening and Ward would not have been an idiot and betrayed everyone.**

* * *

It'd been a long day for Coulson's team but they'd gotten out of it alive and well as usual. Coulson was sat in his office talking to Maria, Agent May was piloting the plane into safe air space before she joined Coulson, Fitzsimmons were doing the last bits of inventory like they always did and Ward was sat by himself on the sofa reading one of the many handbooks he'd borrowed from the Hub last time they'd stopped there.

Everything was silent from where Ward was, with the exception of the planes engines which he'd gotten used to quickly and didn't faze him anymore. Everything was silent until Skye entered the room, he'd noticed it became a habit of hers to make it known she was entering the room and yet it didn't bother him much, he usually just smiled to himself. This time he kept a straight face until she sat beside him and took the book from his hands. He frowned and turned to her. "Skye?" He asked and raised his eyebrow before holding his hand out but he knew better than to expect getting the book back from her.

"C'mon Robot, we just spent the last hour and a half running away from gunfire, none of us got hit and your way of celebrating that is reading a crappy manual?" She asked as she inspected the cover of the book to check her suspicions were right. He could understand why she still had adrenaline pumping through her body seeing as it was on of her first field missons where they went out as a team and she had a gun rather than her laptop but he just wanted to sit by himself.

"Skye, hand it over now." He ordered trying to keep the tone of his voice blunt but it failed when he saw her smirking at him. He definitely wasn't getting it back and that confirmed when she raised her eyebrow before pushing it off the far end of the sofa, away from him.

Skye shook her head. "You've read it twice since I've been on the Bus and it's not even good so you aren't getting it back." She told him with a sweeter, more innocent smile which she knew stopped him from being angry at her. "I have better idea about what we can do to pass our time." She told him and pulled the laptop from her side, which she'd obviously placed there when she sat down a few minutes prior. "Netflix is a great time passer." She mumbled to no one in particular as she logged on.

Ward just groaned and fell back against the back of the sofa, he knew what Netflix was, of course he did, he just didn't like it, he had little to no interest in watching films or tv. "I'm not watching anything." He told her and started to get up. However he was quickly seated again as she pulled him down the back of his grey exercise top.

"Yes you are." She said simply before she pulled the laptop onto her legs and moved closer to him so their shoulders were touching, she then moved her legs so they were resting over his, deciding it'd be a lot comfier but also harder for him to get away.

In return to her actions he just raised his eyebrow before resting his arms on her shins knowing there was no way out of this until she either fell asleep or whatever they were going to watch ended.

Skye, on the other hand, was surprised he gave in so quickly. "I'm voting we watch a tv series because we can get through a series considering how many days we spend up here with nothing else to do. Opinions?" She asked and scrolled through a bunch of possibilities, "Just know, if you disagree I'm putting on The Wizard of Oz just to piss you off." She said without turning to look at him, watching a series was her way of discreetly telling him she wanted to spend more time with him outside of training.

Grant nodded to himself and watched what she was doing. "I've never heard of any of these." He mumbled with a frown, still not impressed with the fact he was doing this. He looked at her when she paused on a show called _Once Upon a Time_ , a Disney series. Great.

Skye nodded to herself as she hummed to block out his groan. "This is good. We're watching this because I know how much you enjoy me singing Disney songs to you." She told him and bit her lip gently as she turned to look at him, her eyes impossibly happy with her decision because he didn't look happy about it. "I promise Tin Man, you'll love it, it's addictive." She assured him and pressed the play button on the first episode before dropping the laptop carefully on the coffee table in front of them and leaned back against him.

Arguing was a lost cause yet again so Ward simply moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders loosely, allowing her to move closer to him, he'd be lying if he wasn't enjoying himself right now, just being in her company cheered him up a lot of the time. "You're just lucky I'm in a good mood from not getting shot again." He teased as he spoke into the top her dark hair, she just smiled and rest her head on his shoulder.

Half an hour in, he had decided this was definitely not his type of show, he did not like Disney, princess' or princes but something about being in this position with Skye was making him stay here to finish the episode, thankfully none of the other agents had walked through the main area of the Bus yet, he couldn't have Fitzsimmons going on about how he supposedly like Disney behind his back.

Skye looked up at him with a small frown that he quickly figured out was adorable. "You're not even watching." She said quickly, he felt his cheeks go a little redder at the fact she'd caught him looking at her while he was deep in thought. She moved away from him to hit pause on the episode. "Have you even watched any of it?" She asked and raised her eyebrow slightly.

He nodded and kept his arm flung over the back of the sofa. "I did watch at least 5 minutes before I got bored." He told her with a half smile, which she smiled back at.

"Well that's all I can ask for with you apparently." She teased him before moving back to her original position against him but kept her eyes on his. "I'm still telling Fitzsimmons you watched something Disney made." She whispered, unsure if he'd heard but then figured he had when smile dropped and he shook his head. She leaned closer and whispered to him. "You'll have to stop me." before she made an attempt to get up.

In less than a second he'd pinned her down to the sofa and was hovering over her, his hands holding her wrists gently to get keep her restrained but not enough to hurt her. "No one finds out, I didn't even watch much of it." He said in attempt to defend his case. Skye held back a laugh, it began to feel like he was trying to tell himself he didn't like it more than anything.

"I'll make a deal with you, kiss me and I won't tell a soul."

So he did.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Coulson asked May a little louder than intended as they watch the video feed from the main lounge area of the plane, Ward was hovering over Skye and he did not like the idea of someone getting that close to someone he practically considered his daughter. He started to stand up before Melinda pushed him back down in his leather chair by his shoulders and clicked off the video stream as the two agents began to kiss.

"Just leave them to it Coulson." She warned and watched him carefully. "They both know what they're getting in to." She promised him and sat back down at his side.

She knew him getting involved would only push Skye closer to Ward.

* * *

 **Just a short one shot that came to me while I was out shopping for some reason.  
** **I didn't know how to end it but wanted to see Coulson's reaction so I ended it there.**

 **Views on it? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
